The Funny Man in the Blue Box
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: There once was little girl who loved to day dream all day long...and was one of the Doctor's best friends.


**Just a little crossover of my favorite British TVshow and childhood anime...**

* * *

**The Funny Man in the Blue Box**

There once was a little girl who loved to daydream all day long. She would always have a dreamy eyed look in her eyes, her mind always off somewhere else entirely no matter where she was. Often, she would look out the window of her classroom and gaze out into the sky for a long time until the teacher snapped her out of her daze. She was often scolded soon afterwards for not paying attention to the lesson and opting to daydream instead. However, as soon as the teacher turned away, she continue on with her daydream, listening half-heartedly with one ear to the droning sound of her teacher while letting her imagination run wild in her mind's eyes. Dreaming up wonderful worlds with strange and interesting creatures within them, writing up different stories in her head, and having grand adventures amongst the stars and galaxies in the vast, beautiful plane of the universe. And a man, there was always a funny man in her dreams.

The little girl would see herself traveling around through time and space in a tiny blue box that was bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. And the funny man would always be there, working the machinery and traveling with her in the blue box to so many wonderful and fantastic places, going on adventures and seeing new worlds with him.

The Doctor was the man's name.

And he was her best friend.

The little girl would go to her parents and brother and tell them of all her adventures with the Doctor. What creatures she has seen, what new worlds she and the Doctor visited, and what fun she had despite all the danger they faced.

Her parents nodded with her and told her that she should write her stories down in a book, patting her head kindly. They didn't believe her of course. They thought it was all in her head. Her brother thought so too, but he still listened to his sister whenever she came with a new chapter of her adventures with the Doctor. There was always a kind, sweet smile on his face.

The little girl's brother had once remarked that she would make a fine author someday.

The little girl merely grinned and hugged her brother tightly. Careful to not get poked by the golden necklace her brother always wore ever since her father got it for him from one of his digs in Egypt. She had always thought there was something odd about that necklace but shrugged it off. It looked good on her brother, so it can't really be that bad.

The little girl continued on with her daydreaming, not caring if she got teased about by her peers at school. She got to go with the Doctor through time and space and they don't. And it was good enough for her.

One day though, the Doctor told her that he was going to be gone for a while but he promises to come back. He gives her a necklace with a stone from one of the planets they visited together. It was a pretty little thing, with an orange glow coming from the stone's surface. The little girl tearfully hugged him and promises to always wait for him until then.

"I'll miss you Funny man…" she whispered, waving him goodbye as he enters the blue box without her. Disappearing from sight and leaving the little girl to go back home, necklace in hand. Once making it back home and going up to her room, the little girl put the necklace in a small box containing all of her written adventures and souvenirs from her time with the Doctor. Placing the small box under bed and going to sleep soon after.

It was not until several days later that she would be picked up form school by her mother only to tragically end up in a car crash with her. She was rushed by paramedics to the hospital, her mother having died upon impact. The little girl however didn't make it and died before she could get to the hospital building. She never got see the Doctor again.

There once was a little girl, who loved to daydream all day long and tell stories about her adventures spent with a funny man in a blue box, traveling through time and space. The little girl was friends with the Doctor and loved him very much.

The little girl's name was Amane.

And she was one of the Doctor's best friends…


End file.
